A Weird New Kid of Story
by The girl who hates everyo
Summary: Inuyasha meets a new character, but is the new character friend or foe?


Chapter 1, "Good Times Roll On"

(Inuyasha doesn't transform into its demon form, ever in this story)

Right After Inuyasha`s Tetsagia was repaired…..

Inuyasha and everybody sat down to eat their meal, fish. It was a clear and cool night as the fire warmed up everybody. While some of their fish were still cooking, the group was busy having a _'conversation'._ Inuyasha was the one who was talking at this moment.

__

"Look, I just say that we don't need Koga popping in and out just so that he can run away!" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of fish.

"But Koga doesn't run away because he`_ scared_, Inuyasha! He runs away because he knows when he knows can't win!" Miroku pointed out as he swallowed his mouthful of fish. "Unlike _somebody_ we _all know_" Miroku said.

Inuyasha`s ear twitched. "What did you say_!!!???"_ Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing!!" Miroku said, quickly with a teardrop.

Shippo stood up. "Don't mind Inuyasha. He's just jealous because Kagome likes _Koga more,"_ Shippo said as he glanced over to Kagome, and saw Kagome eating peacefully her fish. Shippo knew Kagome was so tired of going over this subject that she was at the point of cracking up. Shippo grinned, "Isn't that right, _Inuyasha_?" 

Inuyasha made a grab for Shippo, and grabbed him by his throat. Inuyasha then started to hit Shippo. "You little twerp!!! I dare you to say that again!!! Go on _SAY IT_!!!!!"

"Okay! Okay!!" Shippo said, "I'll stop - I'll stop…." he said as he began to choke.

"That's better" Inuyasha said as he sat down and reached for the last fish that they had. He grabbed it in his right hand, he was about to bite it when, suddenly it disappeared. "What the Hell?" Inuyasha said as he looked around wildly. He saw a little whirlwind heading over to Kagome. 

The whirlwind stopped next to Kagome. Then the whirlwind began to disappear and Koga appeared… He looked at the stolen fish and bit into it. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome looked at Koga, then they turned over to Inuyasha, turned back to Koga and all got teardrop. They knew a war was going to start.

"Hey!! That's_ my_ fish!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he made a grab for his fish. It was no use Koga moved out of his reach and sat next to Kagome. 

"Want some?" Koga asked Kagome as he looked at her.

"No thanks. I just ate" she replied.

Koga ate all of his fish until there was only the skeleton left (Which he threw at Inuyasha, which ticked off Inuyasha). Inuyasha glared at Koga, as Koga stood up and stretched.

"So…" Shippo said finally, as he broke the silence. "Before you got here Inuyasha and me where having an interesting little talk…" he said with a grin.

"So?" Koga responded, with a confused face (Which he tried to hide, because Inuyasha was grinning, at the fact that Koga looked confused).

"Well ," Shippo continued. "We were trying to figure out who Kagome likes more, you, or Inuyasha. So who do _you_ think Kagome like more?"

There was a moment's silence….

Koga stood up. "So you want to know my answer?" he said calmly. Everybody was hanging on his every word. "So you want to know my answer?" he repeated. Everybody nodded. As quick as lightning he was gone.

"Finally! He's gone!!!" Inuyasha said happily as he lay down next to the fire. Everybody got a teardrop except Inuyasha. "What!? _What!?_" he said as he got annoyed by the look on their faces."

"Kagome`s gone…." Miroku said.

"WHAT!!??" Inuyasha said as he quickly stood up. He looked around wildly.

"You didn't_ notice_…" Sango said as she got a bigger teardrop.

"Well…." Inuyasha said as his face turned a little red. Every went closer, so that the could hear Inuyasha better. "I…" he said as his voice got softer. " Uh… No…"

Everybody fell back anime style. 

"You idiot!!!" Shippo yelled.

"So now what do what do?" Miroku said as he went back to his normal position.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Inuyasha said instantly. "We go get Kagome from that _idiot_!?"

Miroku hit Inuyasha hard on the head with his staff.

"OWWW!" Inuyasha cried as he rubbed his aching head. "Why the hell did you do that for!!!??"

Miroku sighed deeply. "Do you even _know where Kagome is!!??"_

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Of course…okay… so maybe I don't know where 

Kagome is-"

Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head_ again._ Except this time, Miroku hit Inuyasha so hard, that Inuyasha felt as though his head was about to split in two.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING _THAT!!!!?"_

"Maybe…………………………"

Somewhere far away with Koga……..

"Kagome" Koga said to Kagome as he carried her through a forest. "You okay? We've been going pretty fast for the last three minutes"

"Fine…" Kagome said, she felt as though she was about to throw up. She was not used to going this fast. "Do you think, maybe, you could …..? Slow down..?" she asked politely (If this was Inuyasha carrying Kagome this fast, she wouldn't _politely_ ask. Oh no, she would either hit him or say "sit", but not Koga. Oh no, she has to say it _politely. Get you thinking doesn't it? Yea okay, I have no idea what I have just said, so if you don't understand, that's okay. For now.)_

"Yea, sure!" he replied as he started to slow down to a walk. He put her down on a nearby by rock. 

"Uh, Koga" Kagome asked as she started to feel better. "Why did you take me and why are we here?"

"Well, "he said to her. "Let's just say I have my own reasons…"

"Huh?"

"Anyway" he said changing the subject. "Isn't the night beautiful…" he said as he starred at the starry sky.

'Okay… this is getting _weird…' _Kagome thought as she starred at Koga. 'I mean, Koga told me he didn't like fish, so why would he eat it? (Maybe he ate the fish just to annoy Inuyasha, but then again, I don't know…) Also, he never struck me as a star gazer….. Course… I could be wrong. This could just be a side to him I don't know….' For a second, to Kagome, it seemed that Koga changed to a different person, but just for_ a second._

Koga (1, if your wondering about the number, its because of the part where there are two Koga`s) snapped out of his little 'world' 

"Something or someone is approaching "he said so suddenly, that it made Kagome jump.

A few seconds passed by…. Then a tree behind them rattled. They both quickly turned to it. Koga (1) went in front of Kagome, to protect her. 

Something red and sliver crawled out… It was Inuyasha. He looked exhausted. I mean _exhausted. He even looked at the point of fainting…_

"I found you at… last." he said with a weak voice. " …. Miroku is not the person to annoy about some…..thing like….that-" Inuyasha said as he fainted.

As Koga(1) and Kagome starred at Inuyasha with a teardrop, Miroku came out, then Shippo, and at last Sango.

"See." Miroku said with a triumph smile on his face. "I told you I would find Kagome…"

"Yea, but ……..."Sango said with a sigh.

"What!!?" Miroku asked.

"Did you have to _literally _put Inuyasha`s nose to the ground twenty-five times in a row, just so Inuyasha wouldn't mistake Kagome`s scent…?" she asked with a teardrop.

"Yea….. Why?" he asked as though it was no big deal.

"Your right!" Shippo said. "It really doesn't matter…."

"Little runt." Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Koga (1) asked him. Everybody looked at him; this was the first time he called Inuyasha '_Inuyasha'_. "What?" he asked as they kept staring at him.

"Well "Sango said. " It's the first time you call him _Inuyasha_.

"R-really….?" Koga (1) said nervously. "I-I didn't notice…." They kept staring at him until they heard something amazing.

"HEY!!! Kagome!!" A voice behind them said. They looked at each other, none them had said any thing…. "Kagome!!" a cheerful voice said. _Again_…nobody said anything.

A blur went past them and stopped next to Kagome, and then a person appeared. It was-

"Koga (2)??" Kagome asked.

"Why! Kagome! You've forgotten what I look like!!??" the shocked boy said. "Hey!! Mutt-face!!" the boy yelled at Inuyasha. "How could you let _my women_ forget what I look like!!!???"

"But-but…." Kagome stammered. "Koga (2), how can you be next to me, if your _next to me!?" she asked him._

"What?" he asked.

"See…" she said as she pointed to _Koga (1)._

"Whoa!! Either I am seeing double or there's another handsome me!!!" Koga (2) exclaimed.

"_That's Koga (2), alright." Inuyasha said with a teardrop, as he got up._

"What do you mean by _that, mutt-face!!!??"_

"Shut up!! I am trying to see who that other stupid guy is!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga (2).

"HEY!! That person looks just like me! So are you trying to insult me, mutt-face!!!"

"Of course not…………" Inuyasha said with a grin. "So, anyway." Inuyasha said as he walked to the_ Koga (1)_ (this s getting confusing…) "Who the hell are you?"

In a flash of an instant, the _'fake'_ Koga (1) disappeared, and where the fake Koga (1) was, another boy appeared.

"Hi!" the boy said. "Name's Kisama. Nice to meet you." the boy said to everyone. "And especially you, Kagome." said as he took Kagome`s hands. 

The boy had yellow hair that stuck up from the back, and he had blue eyes. He was wearing white pants, and a black shirt, and a yellow cloth tied around his waist as a belt.

He was roughly the age of eighteen. 

Inuyasha and Koga both dragged Kisama away from Kagome.

"Hey! What's the big deal!?" he angrily said to Koga and Inuyasha.

"First of all!" Koga said as he glared at Kisama. "How the hell did you turn exactly into me!!?" he asked.

"Oh, yea! It's easy really. See, I have the ability to change me appearance into anyone I feel like changing to… _why??"_ he asked them.

"No reason" Inuyasha answered. "Second of all, why are you here?"

"Oh. I don't know… I just felt like coming over… and because that pretty girl caught my attention…." he said as he turned to Kagome (As she turned a reddish color, which made Koga and Inuyasha mad….) 

"Also" Miroku butted in. "where did you get that_ stupid name!!??"_ he asked as Koga, Inuyasha, and himself burst out laughing.

Kisama got really mad. "You shouldn't be talking, at least_ I_ don't wear a _dress_!" he said as he looked at Miroku. "And, I don't have the hair style of a girl!" he said as he looked at Inuyasha. "_And_ I don't have a wolf's tail stuck to my _butt!!! And a little skirt!" _he said looking at Koga.

They all glared angrily at Kisama.

"I wonder who is going to kill each other first…." Shippo said with a sigh.

"This looks like a beautiful '_relationship_' for all four of them…" Sango added with a teardrop.

"It's going to be World War 3 tonight………………." Kagome said.


End file.
